vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
Gatlingpea12 at Plants vs. Zombies Wiki *Wiki: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com *Vandal: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Gatlingpea12 *Reason: Wrote about something hateful: PvZ Tools in I, Zombie hack page. Please delete PvZ Tools information and block that vandal. *Signature: Kirillkaleginn22 (talk) 00:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Please contact local admins for social issues. 00:14, February 5, Issues with a vandal in TheFutureOfEuropes Wiki *Wiki: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NOTtRIOSODON%27T *Reason: This user has been.vandalizing our Wikia and there isn't any online admin right now, please block it. *Signature: Flaming Spaghetti Monster (talk) 05:28, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 06:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) 14.192.213.208 at Fairy Tail Wiki *Wiki: http://fairytail.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/14.192.213.208 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 07:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Done by local admin. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 10:03, February 5, 2016 (UTC) 194.81.223.13 at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.81.223.13 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:07, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Completed. Thanks! 87.180.106.26 at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.180.106.26 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Since it was only one edit and from last year no block is needed. Thanks for the report! Darknicthehedgehog at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Darknicthehedgehog *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :From a while back so no block is needed. Did check their other wikis though and they're clean! 29amigo29 at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/29amigo29 *Reason: Vandalism and sock of 28amigo28 *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Old vandalism and they currently aren't active anymore. Thanks for checking! 28amigo28 at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/28amigo28 *Reason: Vandalism and sock of 29amigo29 *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Old vandalism and they currently aren't active anymore. Thanks for checking! 82.3.191.221 at Team Fortress Wiki *Wiki: http://teamfortress.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.3.191.221 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Since it was only one edit and from last year no block is needed. Thanks for the report! 178.96.62.29 at Fanfiction Wiki *Wiki: http://fanfiction.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.96.62.29 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 13:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :This has been finished. AnonyHax at Roblox Wiki *Wiki: http://roblox.wikia.com *Vandal: http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AnonyHax *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark 17:35, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Report finished. 116.110.69.142 at Gakkou_Gurashi! Wiki *Wiki: http://gakkou-gurashi.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gakkou-gurashi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/116.110.69.142 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56]] 18:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thank you. 181.231.209.4 at Tokyo Ghoul Wiki *Wiki: http://es.tokyo-ghoul-la.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.tokyo-ghoul-la.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/181.231.209.4 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: — [[User:Michał56|Michał56]] 18:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :They stopped but if they continue bump this report. 91.217.60.20 at Steven Universe Wiki *Wiki: http://ru.steven-universe.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ru.steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.217.60.20 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: — [[User:Michał56|Michał56]] 19:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Completed, thanks! Spongebobfan1177 at Lost Media Wiki *Wiki: http://lostmedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lostmedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spongebobfan1177 *Reason: Keeps vandalism on the A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie page. *Signature: RetroGameFan9000 (talk) 01:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 01:08, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Wishfulz at Toontown Rewritten Wiki *Wiki: http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com *Vandal: http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wishfulz *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 08:33, February 6, 2016 (UTC) TR-LL1281 at Emily's roleplay Wikia *Wiki: http://emilys-roleplay.wikia.com *Vandal: http://emilys-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TR-LL1281 *Reason: Spam/Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di''']] 08:36, February 6, 2016 (UTC)